


The Accords

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Series: The Accords [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, BAMF Stiles, Embarrassment, First Time, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Minor Violence, Of Derek, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Soulmates, Statutory Rape, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warning: Kate Argent, spoilers in the rest of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Since Stiles couldn't afford to commit social suicide, he did his civic duty and showed up at the Hale House to be assigned a time to spend with each Hale House member on his eighteenth birthday. Since she was a busy woman, Talia Hale herself only shook hands with people to decide. Then she passed them onto her children who were forming their own packs within hers. If a person were rejected by all four children they could petition to spend more time with her. This all sounded very formal despite the naked cuddling in a bed, but Stiles had a reason to be nervous about the meetings that others his age did not:Stiles had offended or humiliated himself in front of each and every member of the Hale family in his short 18 years on the planet.





	1. Chapter 1

The Pack Assimilation Accord granted every pack permission to locally search for new pack members whenever someone turned 18 and allowed the humans to re-apply should they desire it but be denied by the alpha's and/or their immediate family. It allowed someone to also be tested by non-familial pack members if the alpha initially didn't accept them. In these cases, the alpha could still refuse the assimilation, but it was so rare as to be unheard of. In some areas this was a wildly contested claim, even though it spelled out in clear language that participation was not mandatory or acceptance by humans forced. It was a way to protect both parties to ensure that people had a chance to join a pack if they wished to, and that packs were not restricted from adding members based on families disliking the idea. There were still some places in America that outright fought it and the packs in those territories often did not enforce the Accords in order to maintain some semblance of peace. In Beacon Hills, home of the Hale Family Pack, which owned nearly half of the town by blood if not name, it was socially damning not to at least _try_.

The Hales were an ancient werewolf family and their pack had been on the lands for so long that they had at least married into most of the businesses. It was considered an honor to join their pack, but not everyone was able to do so whether as a wolf or a human. The alpha or her immediate family had to bond with a person, which required a bit of time with physical contact. The Accords allowed packs to choose their method for selecting people- anything from hand holding to sharing a bed. Stiles had done some research and most packs out there just held hands and stared into each other's eyes for an hour, but years of disputes from people rejected had taught the Hales a thing or two. They did as much skin contact as possible without it becoming a scandal, for a minimum of six hours, before rejecting someone. That way they couldn't say that they were dismissed too soon.

Since Stiles couldn't afford to commit social suicide, he did his civic duty and showed up at the Hale House to be assigned a time to spend with each Hale House member on his eighteenth birthday. In bigger areas there were more packs so this sort of thing got split up among the students that graduated, but Beacon had only one pack and the alpha had four adult kids, the younger being excluded from the process. To spread it out, and because the pack spent so much time with each person, the alpha saw people on their birthdays rather than seeing a group all at once at graduation. Since she was a busy woman, Talia Hale herself only shook hands with people to decide. Then she passed them onto her children who were forming their own packs within hers. If a person were rejected by all four children they could petition to spend more time with her. This all sounded very formal despite the naked cuddling in a bed, but Stiles had a reason to be nervous about the meetings that others his age did not:

Stiles had offended or humiliated himself in front of each and every member of the Hale family in his short 18 years on the planet.

Stiles' father adjusted his tie and then glanced at Stiles and sighed. He wasn't dressed up, per se. He was wearing his best shirt and a suit jacket, but if he'd put on a tie he would have been tearing it off seconds later so he hadn't bothered. He and his father were both wearing jeans and their nicer shoes. Stiles had the essentials in his school backpack and a pillow tucked under one arm.

Talia Hale herself stepped outside in a floral sun dress and Stiles gaped at her. It wasn't warm enough for a _sun dress._ It was barely warm enough to go without a jacket!

“Hello,” She stepped forward, “I'm Talia Hale, and you are?”

_Holy shit balls, she doesn't know?!_

Stiles gave her a shaky smile and stuck out his hand.

“This is my son Sti-”

“Stilinski,” Stiles cut him off, “Stilinski, Mieczyslaw.”

“My, that's a mouthful!”

“My friends call me Mischief,” Stiles gave her a saucy wink.

Talia laughed. _She laughed!_ This was going well for a change! Stiles tried to wrack his brain to determine which of the Hales would recognize him on sight. Luckily it was only two, assuming that the cousins weren't there.

“Well, come on inside,” She smiled, “The rest of the family is just sitting down to breakfast. Sheriff, stay safe out there!”

“I'm headed home to bed, actually, I worked last night,” Stiles' dad shook Talia's hand goodbye while giving Stiles the stink eye, “Take care _Mischief.”_

“Night dad,” Stiles croaked.

Stiles let out a slow breath and headed into the house behind Talia. He was relieved that she didn't remember his name and the circumstances behind his humiliation. With any luck the rest of the kids wouldn't remember his name either, but he _knew_ they'd remember the crap that he'd gotten up to in school and other locations that caused him issue with them. Maybe, just maybe, if they stuck to Mischief he could get away with less gossip about him after the shit show was over. No one except his father would know that Mischief the Manic was also Stiles, and his father already knew what a disaster Stiles was. So he hoped that after this whole disaster was over and his petition to join was rejected he would be a non-entity rather than facing yet another round of shaming from the entire town.

Stiles entered the foyer where he was instructed to leave his bag on a bench. His shoes were left beneath. Stiles had expected white halls, glass vases, and tons of fancy furniture covered in squeaky plastic. Instead the inside of the gigantic house was decorated in warm browns and greens with the occasional splash of burnt orange to brighten it and taupe to keep it from looking too dark. The floor was dark hardwood that looked as if it had been re-purposed rather than bought new from a store; a sort of chic farmhouse feel. Like you could track mud through it in the morning after a run through the woods on full moon, but clean it up right quick and host a dinner party for clients.

The kitchen was the white he'd expected, but rather than dining hall fancy it was useful. On one side was an L shaped kitchen with a big island full of food. Past the island was a big table full of the huge Hale clan. Stiles was suddenly, and horrifically reminded that he might not just test with Talia's kids. Once he flunked them he could, if they didn't run him out of the house, test with the uncle and adult cousins as well. He had hoped they wouldn't be there to join in, but apparently they had room in their sub-pack because they were seated at the table with the siblings. Stiles froze in horror at the sight of Peter Hale and practically had a flashback.

_Excuse me,_ A smarmy voice spoke up, _I believe that's my daughter's mouth your tongue is inside._

Stiles made a terrified whimpering sound and Talia put a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Don't be frightened, Mischief,” She soothed, “We may be predators, but we aren't monsters. We're a lot like humans in that way. Everyone, this is Mischief.”

“What a remarkably perfect name,” Derek grumbled.

“His name is Stiles,” Malia announced, frowning at him.

“Mischief is a nickname, his _last_ name is Stilinski,” Talia informed her.

_Oh god, no_.

“No,” Malia stated firmly, “Stiles is his nickname. His real name is unpronounceable, but it's definitely Stiles he uses. I would know, I dated him for six weeks.”

“Why does Stiles sound familiar?” Talia asked, eyes narrowed as she thought to herself. Her hand was still on his shoulder and Stiles had a creepy feeling that it was helping her sniff out her memory so he edged out from under it.

“I used to use Stiles, but people were like 'what's a Stiles' so I figured Mischief at least sounds close to my real name, you know? Like Dan from Daniel, or Sam from Samuel, or John from Jonathan, or-”

“I think you broke him,” Cora accused Malia, “It can't be fun meeting your ex's family.”

“Or Dick from Richard,” Peter decided.

Stiles' ADHD got away from him at that and he asked, at an unnaturally high volume and pitch, “Yeah, but how do you get Dick from Richard?!”

The entire Hale familial pack stared at him uncomfortably and Stiles swallowed back another terrified whimper.

“Why don't you... have a seat next to Laura,” Talia stammered, gesturing to her eldest.

_Passed on to Laura,_ Stiles acknowledged with a nod, _Not a big surprise. I was never going to be Talia Hale's packmate._

“Uh, hi,” Stiles sat down and stared at the empty plate in front of him. He'd been too nervous to eat when he'd woken up and now he was feeling a bit light headed.

“Would you like something to eat?” Laura asked, “You can help yourself. We do buffet style in the mornings.”

“Uh, sure,” Stiles stood up with his plate and headed for the island and the piles of food there.

He couldn't help a glance around the table as he did so. Peter had dismissed him now that his daughter had confessed their relationship over. It had ended ages ago and Stiles hadn't dated since, but it wasn't due to any sort of hang up over Malia. However, Malia was _not_ the only one who had recognized him on sight. That honor belonged to Derek Hale, who was staring at Stiles with a kind of intensity usually reserved for villains in movies. Malia was just the only one rude enough to call him out for his name. Hopefully by the time his stay at Casa Hale was over they'd be used to calling him Mischief and rumors would fly by that name instead of Stiles, thus sparing him some antagonism outside of their presence.

Stiles broke away from Derek's creepy stare, not willing to meet the eyes of anyone else. When he returned to the table it was to find Laura giving him an uncomfortable look.

“I swear I know you from somewhere, too.”

“Um... work?” Stiles squeaked, hoping to pacify her.

Laura worked with her mother as an intern at her law firm. Stiles' father had a lot of contact with Talia due to his job, so it wasn't unlikely that Stiles had met them there as a small child when his father had dragged him to court cases rather than have Melissa watch him. It wasn't unlikely... but it wasn't the reason Laura recognized him.

“Hm,” Laura shrugged, “Well, you'll be bunking up with Cora and I tonight.”

“Cora?!” Stiles squeaked, eyes flying to her, “B-both of you?!”

“Relax,” Cora glared at him, “We're just going to lie there. No pressure, Mr. XXL.”

“Rude,” Stiles groaned and sank down in his chair. Apparently rudeness ran in the family as well.

“Mr. What?” Laura asked.

“Mischief here dropped an extra, extra large condom onto my tray table in the middle of the cafeteria one day,” Cora snorted, “It landed in my pudding.”

_Then you shoved my face in after it._ _And this is just the awkward stuff. The worst is yet to come! Ugh. Pun unintended._

“That better not have been while we were dating,” Malia growled, eyes flashing yellow.

“No,” Stiles shook his head hard enough to hurt his neck, “No, it was way before we met.”

Malia and her uncle had moved back to Beacon Hills from New York in the middle of a previous school year nearly three years ago... after Malia had been expelled from six schools in New York and Peter had decided having her alpha nearby would be better for her.

“That's very inappropriate,” Talia told Stiles disapprovingly, “If you fancy a young lady, just tell her so.”

“It was an accident!” Stiles insisted, putting up both hands, “It wasn't even mine! Not that I'm small! Just not extra _extra_ lar- oh god, kill me now.”

The table chuckled lightly and it finally disbursed some of the tension. Stiles was left stewing in humiliation while chatter around him resumed normalcy. Finally Laura stood up and walked her plate to the sink. Cora sighed as if much put upon and followed her to the sink. Stiles took that as his queue and did the same, but of course managed to fumble the plate and drop it into the sink. He was just glad it was made of quality material and didn't break. It was still loud as hell and he winced and grimaced. Cora snickered and Laura gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Come on, Mischief. Let's get this over with,” She stated, voice good natured despite her words.

Stiles followed the two girls upstairs to a room with basic decorations and a laundered scent. A guest room, then. The bed in the room was a king, so it was clearly what they planned to use for their 'bonding' time.

“Okay,” Laura clapped her hands to get his attention. He jumped. Of course he did, “Rules. This is a skin-to-skin pre-bonding session. You can take off as much or as little as you want, but the more skin touches the faster the pre-bond can be established. We aren't shy. Werewolves aren't raised like that. Skin-to-skin pre-bonding does _not_ mean sex. If a bond begins to form that _also_ does not mean sex will happen. If sex does happen congratulations, but it does not mean you are mated to either of us _or_ in the pack. Werewolves mate for life, but we _can_ have sex without it forming a mate bond. We will tell you if you are in the pack afterwards since humans don't always feel the pull. If the answer is no, that's final. If it's acceptance we can begin a full pack bond if you also agree to do so. At that point you may choose to take the bite or not, and you can always prolong that decision. Any questions?”

“Wow, that was impressive. Did it take long to memorize that?” Stiles asked.

“No,” She replied briefly.

“Okay, so... we just... strip now?”

“And you have six hours to impress on us,” Laura nodded.

“That's not the same as impressing us,” Cora cut in, “Don't try to impress us. Especially with your size.”

“Ugh! I won't!” Stiles groaned, rubbing a hand down his face, “It wasn't mine!”

“All that means,” Cora stated as she pulled her shirt off, “Is that you had someone's condom when they needed it.”

“What? No. He had tons of condoms. A whole box. Dude must have-” Stiles stumbled as he tried to get his shoes off, tipped over and fell onto the floor, “Ow.”

“Are you okay?” Laura laughed.

“Oh, yeah, great. This is actually doing wonders for my back,” Stiles grumbled.

Deciding the floor was safer, Stiles rolled over and struggled out of his shoes, then shirt, undershirt, and jeans. He left on his socks and boxers. Then he tried to stand and managed to snag the boxers on the frame of the bed where a foot board was supposed to attach. Stiles stared down at his boxers around his ankles in horror. He'd just _pants_ himself. He was currently mooning werewolves.

_Okay, Stiles, play it cool. Just walk it off. They aren't weird about nudity, so don't make it a thing. Just walk over to the bed in your ridiculous socks and start the snuggle fest._

“Oh. My. GOD!” Laura exclaimed.

Stiles turned, hands covering his junk instantly, “You said it was fine!”

“I know that ass mole!” She pointed at his torso and Stiles felt the color drain from his face, “You stole my phone, you little freak!!”

_Stiles took a deep breath and then darted forwards and snatched the phone from the table situated far enough from the hot tub to keep it safe. Luck was in Stiles' favor. She was more interested in flirting with college boys on break than watching out for high school boys. Stiles ran at top speed for the car waiting at the bottom of the driveway. A hand in the front gestured at him to hurry while someone in the back opened the door for him. He dove in, but sharp claws dug into his ankle and another grabbed the back pocket of his jeans and shredded them. Stiles screamed as he was dragged back out of the vehicle by a fuming, naked werewoman. A hand tried to grab the phone from him from within the car, but it slipped and slammed to the ground._

_Laura released him with an outraged shriek as she tried to save it, but her claws had been tangled in the shredded jeans and it slowed her down. For a moment everyone stared in horror at the clearly shattered phone and then Stiles kicked out, got Laura in the face, and simultaneously pushed his way into the car. The door slammed shut and the car peeled away. A mile later Stiles was promptly kicked out. Mission failed. He walked home in tears._

Stiles wasn't a school kid anymore. He was an adult, graduating in less than a month, and he had an adult answer. He squared his shoulders, firmed his lips, and stated clear as day, “I have a right to request testing for assimilation into the pack.”

“I have a right to a new god damn phone!” She snarled, eyes flashing red.

Stiles swallowed hard and refused to let his eyes fall, “I have a right to request testing for assimilation into the pack.”

“Fucking hell!” She threw her arms up and then glared at him threateningly, “Fine. You wanna cuddle? Let's _cuddle.”_

_That... does not sound good._

Cora had been looking back and forth between them in confusion for a bit, but then she just shrugged it off and finished stripping. They all climbed into bed, the girls completely naked and Stiles in his socks. He laid down on his back and the girls both laid on their backs on either side. Stiles was silent for a moment but that was _never_ going to last.

“Shouldn't we be, like, spooning?”

“Fine,” Laura growled out, “Since I'm more familiar with your ass, roll towards Cora.”

“I don't want his monster dong near me!” She hissed.

“Oh, yeah, totally comfortable with nudity,” Stiles huffed.

“That's not the same as _touching it.”_

“It's not even a monster dong, see?” Stiles lifted his hands briefly and both girls gave it a glance. He quickly covered up again.

“I guess it's normal,” Cora decided hesitantly.

Laura snickered, and Cora huffed in irritation, “Not all of us have time to go on dozens of dates, Laura! I have to study more than you do!”

Laura poked him into rolling over and gripped her arms around him tight enough to suck his breath out. Cora turned her back to him, naked as he was, and began playing with her phone.

“Um...” Stiles wheezed, “Fragile human, here.”

“And don't forget it,” She growled.

Six hours.

Six hours being unpleasantly squeezed, with only bathroom breaks and a lunch, until his entire body ached. Then he was released and Stiles stretched, wincing in pain as he was finally let go. Laura gave him a cold glare and walked away. Cora didn't even spare him a glance.

“Gee, are we bonded?” Stiles asked sarcastically, then stood up while grimacing in pain, dressed, and made his way out of the room. He was fairly certain that he would be covered in bruises, but he didn't think she'd broken anything.

Downstairs dinner was under way and Stiles sat slowly down at the table and began to eat. Alpha Talia was giving him a sour look and he ducked his head miserably. Laura had probably told him all about how he'd stolen her-

“I remember why the name Stiles is familiar,” She stated dryly.

“ _What is_ this _?” Alpha Talia's eyes were glowing red in the video, bright and flaring so hard he could barely see anything else, and Stiles was shaking in fear._

“ _What kind of dumb ass spray paints their own name,” Jackson cackled, “On Alpha Talia's Camero!”_

Stiles swallowed hard and sank down in his chair, but his aching body didn't afford him any more ability to escape. He could barely slouch.

“Your father lost a great deal when your mother died,” Talia's voice was like ice, “Not only a mother to help raise you, but every penny of his savings. He had to petition me to help him file for bankruptcy pro-bono when even that didn't cover the medical bills. I would think that you would be grateful for his sacrifices, but since it is obvious that you are _not,_ at the very least recall that you do not have the ability to pay back what you have damaged.”

Stiles grimaced at the food he was pushing around on his plate, “Maybe I'd do better with a pack to raise me, then?”

He wasn't sure where the snide comment came from- probably years of bullying and self-hatred- but once it was out Laura's disgusted scoff was enough to make his humiliated blush travel further down his body.

“You're obviously not very good at this,” Peter stated dryly, “Why do you keep making things worse for yourself?”

Stiles shrugged one shoulder. He couldn't eat. He felt sick.

“Where do you know him from?” Jethro, Talia's husband, asked with a deep frown.

While Talia told him of the word painted into the side of her precious car, which she now realized was _his_ nickname, Stiles waited for the moment to click. It did. Fairly quickly after that description.

Jethro's eyes burned blue and he turned his furious gaze to Stiles, “That's the day you went into early labor. That's the day our _son nearly died.”_

“ _Come on, Scott,” Stiles coaxed, “Your mom's got another shift to pull.”_

“ _It's not fair!” Scott sniffled miserably, “She said she'd be home tonight.”_

“ _That was before Alpha Talia nearly died giving birth,” Stiles reminded him gently, eyes moving over to where Jethro Gibbs sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands, “Melissa's helping on the maternity ward. They need more people to... to keep her...”_

_Sedated. Calm. A mother werewolf losing her mind because her cub had been taken from her. An_ alpha _mother werewolf. Lost in her feral state and howling over and again, her cries shaking the walls. Her pack kept away from her. Her cub in a bun warmer hooked up to tubes. Stiles had seen them run past before he was air lifted to another hospital. He needed special care, the kind tiny Beacon Hills couldn't provide._

“ _I just want my mom,” Scott sniffled._

“ _I know, buddy,” Stiles led him away, “Me, too.”_

“What did you do to her car?” Jethro growled, “Besides the paint?”

“Nothing!” Stiles argued, “I wasn't even nearby when it wouldn't start!”

“Then how do you know it wouldn't?!” Laura shouted.

“I didn't do anything to her car! Everyone knows that she couldn't get to the hospital because the car wouldn't start. It was in the papers! And the stupid parade stopped the ambulance! I had _nothing_ to do with that! I was just a kid! And the other stuff was mostly not my fault, either!”

“It's obvious,” Talia spoke coldly, “That you have no idea how to take responsibility for your actions.”

“Now hold on,” Stiles started.

“Get out!” Jethro growled, standing up and placing both hands on the table.

The youngest child, the 6 year old whose life had nearly ended that day, began to cry loudly at the sight and Talia rushed to scoop him up. However, it wasn't Cole who stopped them from throwing Stiles shaking ass out the door. It was Derek.

“He still has two people to go through,” Derek stated gruffly.

Jethro's eyes bled back to hazel and he gave his eldest son a glare, “He's a menace! He nearly killed your brother! Talia and I were terrified!”

“Did he mean to?” Derek asked.

“The law doesn't care-” Talia started, but Derek cut her off again.

“He's not on trial here, and I think the Accords are pretty clear. Stiles gets to sit with each of us.”

Talia scowled and Stiles, seeing his first opportunity to get more than a few words in, quickly added his two sense, “The statute of limitations is up anyway. It's only one year for minor theft, and that was nearly 7 years ago.”

“Not for attempted manslaughter,” Talia countered, “I'm a _lawyer_ Mischief. You nearly killed my child!”

“Yeah, and you need _proof_ first. Just because someone put my nickname on a car doesn't mean it was me.”

“Well then,” She smirked coldly, “We'll see if I can get it before you leave. Peter? I know you are allowed to skip your turn due to your more distant relationship, but perhaps you would reconsider?”

“Say no more, sister of mine,” Peter stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead before smirking down at Stiles, “Come along, Mischief. Let's see what you and I can get up to.”

“He's a kid, Peter,” Derek spat out as Stiles was led away from him by his arm.

“Not anymore,” Peter growled.

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, pleading in his eyes. He was inclined to overlook their history together if he would save him from Uncle Creeper, but Derek's words were not followed up with actions and Stiles was taken upstairs to the guest room once more.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Why?” Malia asked._

“ _You're sure? You're really sure?”_

“ _Yes! Sex doesn't mean you're mates! We can have sex with whoever we want. It's a thing we do!”_

“ _Okay, but what if you have sex and then you realize 'hey, we're mates', what does that feel like?”_

“ _I'll tell you what it doesn't feel like, Mr. XXL,” Malia stood up and headed for the door, “Me leaving.”_

_Stiles bolted for the door, slammed against it to keep her from walking out, and turned towards her with his most charming smile._

“ _Hey, you can't blame a guy for being careful, right? I mean, I haven't even met your family yet. If you say it's okay, it's okay. I get it. Sorry for being a worry wart?” Stiles smiled and leaned in to press a slow kiss to her lips._

_Malia sighed through her nose, but she did tilt her head to accept the kiss. There was even tongue. Stiles was just about to start panicking about his complete lack of response when the door opened. Malia stepped back and gestured towards it._

“ _Well, here's your chance. This is my dad, Peter.”_

_Stiles spun around in horror and Peter's eyes began to glow electric blue and Stiles whimpered in fear._

“So... small world,” Stiles laughed awkwardly.

“You tried to get my daughter to have a one night stand with you,” Peter stated.

“I swear, I have nothing but respect for your daughter.”

“That wasn't my point,” Peter gave him a toothy smile, “It was that within that category the world is actually quite large. Malia has an... appetite.”

“Oh, wow, huh, you don't say,” Stiles stammered as Peter got into his personal space, caging him against the closed guest room door.

“She gets it from me.”

“I... don't consent?” Stiles squeaked.

Peter blinked rapidly, “Well, that wasn't what I was expecting you to say. Every source on you says you're quite the slut.”

Stiles felt the color drain from his face and shook his head slowly, but his brain had gone in another direction.

_The cold tile wall against his back, his legs around muscular hips, a hard rod piercing his body open. Pain. Pleasure. Fear. Bliss._

“You certainly smell ready to go.”

Stiles squared his shoulders and stuck out his chin, unable to let this one go as he had all the shit from the moment he'd shown up, “Those pheromones are _not_ for you.”

“No. It's my nephew you're ogling. You're out of luck. He tried sex once and hated it. Now he's taken some strange vow of celibacy. Or was perhaps always asexual. We're not really clear on that point.”

Stiles felt nauseous and the man laughed at him, eyes glinting with cruel humor, “So that's what you've been after? Your heart fluttered at your request to continue bonding, but this is real. You aren't here to bond with a pack that doesn't want you, you want my _nephew.”_

Just as abruptly the humor was gone, replaced with murderous intent. He looked ready to rip Stiles' organs out, and the human instinctively wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

“I made Derek a promise, _Mischief_. No one hurts him. I will end you first. Do you understand me? Leave this house now, never go near Derek again, and I will spare you the slow and untimely death your relentless harassment of this pack deserves.”

Stiles' legs were shaking and he'd broken out in a cold sweat. Peter's teeth were visible, eyes glowing fiercely, and his lips were pulled back in a snarl as he began to growl deeply. Stiles wanted to run. Every instinct in his body was screaming to _run_ , but he couldn't. He couldn't run from the Hales any longer. Not now. Not ever. Not if he was going to be able to stand his own company.

“N-no,” Stiles stammered through trembling lips.

“No?” He asked, a claw snicked off one of the buttons of his flannel overshirt.

“I c-can't,” He confessed, ashamed of the pleading in his voice.

“There is no place in this pack for you. Even should one of us begin to bond with you, there wouldn't be. Talia will not allow it.”

“I-” Stiles swallowed hard against the tears that were trying to form, “I have to try.”

Peter's head tilted and it reminded Stiles enough of a dog to soothe something in him. Until he spoke again.

“You were lying just then. Why?”

Stiles shrugged, “I'm a gold digging whore.”

They were words he'd heard over and over again, and they came to his lips almost automatically.

Peter stepped back abruptly, eyes darting over Stiles' face. His eyes were narrowed and he was considering him carefully as teeth and claws retreated.

“No you're not,” Peter stated, frustration in his voice.

“Lemme guess? Talia wanted you to-”

“ _Alpha_ Talia to you.”

“Alpha Talia. She wanted you to interrogate me. My dad calls you her left hand. I get the feeling it's a less-than-legal thing.”

Peter cocked his head to one side, “Says the boy who stole a phone, vandalized a car-”

“I didn't do anything to her car,” Stiles snapped out, “And I wasn't going to do anything with Malia. And I wasn't hitting on Cora.”

“You conveniently left the phone out.”

“No, I didn't. I did try to steal it. I didn't have a choice,” Stiles shrugged one shoulder.

Peter sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, “Tell me about it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Six hours later and Stiles stepped out of the room on shaky legs. Peter was silent beside him as he delivered Stiles back to a room full of people. It was nearly one in the morning, but everyone was awake and waiting to see what he had to say except for the youngest Hale child. Talia stood up and raised her eyebrows to ask Peter for an explanation. She didn't get one. He pushed Stiles towards Derek, and Stiles hissed in pain. Peter hadn't hurt him overmuch. He'd done some sort of... reverse pain drain. It had hurt so badly he'd been unable to even scream. He'd fainted twice. It had been pointless. Stiles was more stubborn than they knew... and he'd felt worse pain.

“I believe you asked to go solo instead of with Joshua. As the next eldest, it's your turn,” Peter stated.

“Peter?” Talia asked, standing up.

Peter raised both hands to quell her query as Derek headed for Stiles. He took his lower arm in a firm grip and pulled him along. They didn't go to the guest room. Stiles shivered as they entered Derek's room and his scent overwhelmed Stiles' nose and with it his mind.

Derek pushed Stiles against the door, pinning him in place in a cruel mimicry of the last time they were alone, “Are you hurt?”

“I'll live.”

“Did you really do all those things?”

Stiles' eyes lifted to his slowly, “Does it matter?”

“They're my _pack_ , Stiles.”

Stiles swallowed, “Of the two of us I think you've got a lot more to answer for than I do.”

Derek raised his eyebrows slowly, but didn't argue. Not really.

Instead he kissed him, and Stiles' breath fled his body at the same time his heart ached in his chest.

_Derek was turning 18 at midnight. 18 years old, and already he'd made so many mistakes. So many grievous errors. He was a selfish boy, as most teenagers were without meaning to be, but there was one mistake he was not going to make. His mate was 15 years old, about two years and eight months younger than Derek, and today, before the clock struck midnight, Derek was going to have him. He knew he wouldn't be able to wait, could barely wait until he saw him again, but he refused to be Kate. He would have him once and then he would let him go until Stiles was 18 and could properly petition the pack for his place beside Derek. Until then he would have to avoid the hell out of him, but it wouldn't be difficult. Derek was graduating high school in four months time and he'd already asked his mother to allow him to finish school online. He would barely see Stiles until his 18 th birthday, a necessary evil if he was to resist the bond already forming between them. Since Stiles was human, he wouldn't feel it so it would be Derek's burden alone. _

_Stiles was at the arcade section of the local library, a good investment by the county as it brought kids in to both study and play. Solid doors divided it to control the noise, and Derek had a key to the doors thanks to his sister's volunteer work. He'd stolen it off her desk and would likely pay for it later when she sniffed him out. For now, he knew Stiles' routine enough to make use of his plan. Stiles was always there late since his father was working most evenings. He shut the place down every day, long after his best friend Scott left. So Derek simply waited until only the librarian and cleaning crew remained and slipped in, shut the arcade door, and locked it tightly behind him._

_Stiles was deep in the midst of a shooter game, leaning from one side to the other as he targeted his prey and swearing under his breath at the screen. He let out a whoop of excitement and stepped back, arms thrown up in celebration. He spun around and saw Derek there, staring him down, and dropped his arms._

“ _I don't want any trouble,” Stiles stated._

_Derek approached slowly, not wanting to spook him further, but Stiles was a skittish colt and tripped away from him, “My dad's the sheriff.”_

“ _I'm not here to hurt you,” Derek growled, as much as he could muster with lust driving him to distraction. He hated that his mate was so much younger than he was. It wasn't fair. To either of them. They had today together and then would have to be apart._

_Derek snatched his mate up easily and pressed him against the big mosaic wall on the back of the building. Stiles gasped and pushed at his chest, but the scent of the human's desire was high in the air._

“ _What are you doing?” Stiles asked, voice shaky but pupils blown._

“ _I need you,” Derek growled, “Say yes.”_

“ _Yes?” Stiles asked._

_Derek dove in for a kiss, lips firm on Stiles' inexperienced ones. He guided the young human as he gasped against his mouth. Stiles' hands were grasping at Derek's clothes and long digits were running through his hair. He whimpered as Derek's tongue slid into his slick, warm mouth and Derek moaned as he greedily licked away the taste of cola. Stiles was rutting against him already, cock hard and body eager to spill in his underwear. Derek didn't want him to come that way. He wanted to taste Stiles, to memorize his flavor so that he could keep it with him until Stiles was old enough to be his officially. So he backed up, earning a dismayed sound and then a few garbled pleas from his mate._

_Derek dropped to his knees and Stiles let out a shocked gasp and then shivered with pleasure. Derek thought he might have come, and certainly he could smell his release, so he quickly got his pants down so he could lick his boxers clean before it was all absorbed by his sweatpants. Derek was in luck. It was precome he had caught the scent of, but Stiles was so close that his erection had popped through the hole and was twitching at Derek in accusation. Derek slid the boxers down his thighs and watched the length bounce. Derek moaned deeply in desire and swallowed Stiles down, the soft velvet of his cockhead sliding over his tongue. He flicked the tip over the underside where the skin was still loose and then swallowed him down further. He gagged on the way, but finally he had his nose buried in the rough curls at the base._

“ _P-please, I... I'm...” Stiles choked out, legs shaking beneath Derek's hand where he stroked the soft flesh._

_Derek pulled back, hollowing his cheeks, and that was all it took for his inexperienced mate. Stiles spilled across Derek's tongue and he moaned as he savored the taste of his mate at last._

_Derek stood slowly, feeling euphoric as he stared into Stiles' glazed eyes. The teen looked drunk on pleasure and it brought a rare smile to Derek's lips. He stood up and kissed him deeply, sharing the flavor with him and getting a grunt of displeasure for his efforts. Derek laughed lightly against his mouth and Stiles echoed it. He pulled his head back and they laughed together, giddy and shy. Derek kissed him again, his own desire aching in his tight jeans. He reached down to free himself and Stiles' hands moved down his body to his hips._

“ _Wh-what can I? Should I?”_

“ _I want to fuck you,” Derek growled with longing in his voice/._

“ _I-I don't have any lube. Or condoms. Or anything.”_

“ _I do,” Derek replied softly, smiling down at him, “Let me have you, Stiles. I'll be so gentle.”_

“ _Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Stiles replied, eyes wide with surprise and longing._

_Derek smiled as he reached into his pockets. He pulled out a condom and slapped it into Stiles' hand and then set about prying the lube bottle open. His hands were shaking. He_ needed _this. He leaned forward and caught Stiles' lips in a kiss while groping his plush ass. He moaned as his fingers slid between the crack. Stiles stiffened a moment, but he relaxed as Derek rubbed his pucker with a slick digit._

“ _Oh, wow, that... that feels really, really good. I'm not... gross... am I?”_

“ _Uh uh,” Derek insisted, “So good for me, Stiles. So gorgeous.”_

“ _M-me?” He squeaked and then gasped and began to roll his hips as Derek's caresses got more firm._

“ _Yes,” Derek panted, relieving some of the pressure by rutting against Stiles' hip while he worked a digit in, “You're so fucking hot, and you're all mine, Stiles.”_

“ _M'yours,” Stiles slurred, his breath coming in sharp pants once more. His cock was trying to grow hard._

“ _Turn around,” Derek ordered._

_Stiles nearly toppled thanks to the pants around his ankle, but Derek caught him. Stiles pulled one foot out of shoe and pants and spread his legs, bracing his arms against the wall._

“ _This is so hot. Holy shit, this is so freaking hot, like hot like_ fire _hot. Derek, how are you into me? Seriously? How is my skinny ass attractive to you?”_

_Derek gripped the meet of one cheek, “This feel skinny to you?”_

“ _Ugh, fuck!” Was Stiles' garbled response as his hips jerked helplessly._

_Derek slid two fingers in this time, and Stiles hissed but didn't fight him. He breathed through it like a champ and Derek littered his neck with kisses and whispered adoration. By the time he got up to three Stiles was a whimpering mess, legs shaking as much as Derek's were. He turned him back around and lifted him by that full bottom. Stiles wrapped his legs eagerly around Derek found his entrance unerringly. Sinking into Stiles was perfection, despite his whimpers of pain._

“ _It won't fit, fuck, I'm too small!” Stiles hissed, face flushed and expression strained._

_Derek lifted him and Stiles breathed out in relief at the thought he'd given up, but once he relaxed Derek pressed him back down his length and this time he slid home. Stiles let out a sharp cry, arms tightening around Derek's shoulders and holding on for dear life. Derek held still, instinctively waiting until the tension released. When Stiles' hole stopped trying to push him out Derek began to move. He moaned in wonder and Stiles shivered in his arms. His forehead was damp with sweat but he wasn't protesting or pushing Derek away. Instead he was clinging to him and whispering encouragement._

“ _Aww, yis, that's it. Fuck me. Fuck me. I'm yours. I'm... I'm yours.”_

“ _Mine!” Derek growled, and gripped Stiles' ass tight enough to bruise as his body went rigid and pleasure washed over him. Nothing compared to this. Kate didn't hold a candle to the feel of Stiles' passage fluttering around his cock as he shook and growled through his pleasure._

“ _Oh fuck! Oh fuck!” Stiles wheezed, his hand working his own length. Derek shivered in pleasure as Stiles' body clenched around his cock and his shirt became damp with warm seed._

“I still have it,” Derek spoke softly against the soft flesh beneath Stiles' ear, “The shirt you came all over that day. I kept it in a sealed bag so I could smell it later.”

“That's weird,” Stiles breathed, voice shaky, “I still have the condom you forgot to use.”

Derek snorted, “Is that the one you dropped in Cora's pudding?”

“Well, I wasn't going to _use_ it, so I just washed the package and- yeah, it's the same one.”

“You're ridiculous,” Derek chortled.

“You... You need to fuck me. Right now.”

Derek kissed his lips insistently and Stiles melted against him. He felt so good. Smelled so good. Stiles had felt the pull, the insistence in his heart and mind that a part of him was missing or belonged to someone else, for nearly three years. Stiles was as thirsty for Derek as the werewolf was for him. They wasted no time in stripping their clothes off of each other. Derek's rough stubble, thicker than three years ago when he was a teen, scraped across Stiles' body as Derek moved from torturing his neck down and left him breathless. He was pulling at Derek's hair, struggling to pull him up. He wanted him _inside_ and he wanted him there _now._ He'd used his last bathroom break to wash up and now he wanted no hold's bars. Not a quick fuck like last time, but deep and powerful and buried inside of him until he couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

Derek pulled his writhing legs apart, buried his face in Stiles' groin beside his aching cock and full balls, and breathed in deep. He moved lower, hiking Stiles' hips up off the mattress, and gave his hole a cursory sniff before grinning up at him lewdly.

“Oh fuck,” Stiles whimpered, realizing what Derek was about to do.

Stiles felt air caress his most intimate parts and let his head fall back. He was prepared to absolutely lose his mind in Derek's bed, and he wasn't about to be quiet about it, either. Let Derek deal with the consequences of Stiles' screams and moans reverberating throughout his family home. Stiles let out his first shocked squeak as Derek's tongue flickered across his hole in gentle, teasing motions. Derek became more bold at his enthusiastic sound and began to thoroughly eat him out. Stiles moaned and gripped the pillow above his head, crying out in pleasure as Derek lapped and sucked at him until he precome dripped onto his belly.

When he came up for air he gave Stiles' balls a nuzzle with his soaked chin and then looked up at him with glowing blue eyes.

“My gorgeous mate,” Derek growled, stalking up his body.

“Yours,” Stiles whined, grasping at his arms and trying to pull him up faster, “Only yours.”

Derek reached Stiles' torso and nuzzled their noses together. It was so tender that Stiles choked on a sob, tears starting in his eyes. It _hurt._

“Fuck me,” Stiles ordered, voice dripping with misery and need, “Derek, I _need you_. It's been _years._ Tease me later.”

Derek smirked and reached for the beside drawer, pulling out a tube of lubricant and kneeling up to saturate his cock. A cold presence between his cheeks had him gasping and then reaching down to spread them wide. Derek fingered him slowly, working him open as Stiles gasped and moaned softly. He didn't go to three this time, he worked Stiles open up to _four_. It took ages and Stiles was whimpering and swearing by the time Derek leaned over him.

“Put your arms around me, Mischief.”

“Call me Stiles,” He pleaded.

“Stiles,” Derek growled, “Or Mieczyslaw?”

“You're a huge dork for practicing that, and I appreciate it, but Stiles is fine,” He snorted.

Derek smiled, “You're going to mouth off to me every day, aren't you?”

“Every day we're near each other,” Stiles agreed with a vicious smile, “Now what part of fuck me had you confused, big guy?”

Derek gave him a taunting grin but it melted off his face as he slid into Stiles' open body. Stiles watched his face fall into bliss as the hot rod slide into his body. It was easier this time. Years of putting toys into himself had trained his muscles to open up in expectation of pleasure, and Derek had prepared him better. There was no pain, only burning pleasure that left him gasping and clutching at Derek's arms. He clawed his back when his cock slid over his prostate, something he hadn't quite managed during their eager fuck years ago. The angle was perfect this time. Derek began a deep, slow thrust into his body and Stiles melted into the bed even as he tossed his head back and forth. He was moaning Derek's name continually while chasing his orgasm shamelessly. Derek would get there all on his own, but Stiles was determined to enjoy every second that Derek pressed inside of him.

Sparks of pleasure shot up Stiles' spine. He could hear Derek moaning and whimpering, trying to hold himself off as he rocked into Stiles' body. He reached between them and an iron grip closed around Stiles' aching cock. Derek's calloused hand felt nothing like Stiles', and the angle was different with Derek leaning on one arm alone. It was a different sensation than being fully surrounded by Derek. It was more intimate. Derek wasn't just taking his pleasure via Stiles' body, he was giving back to Stiles as well.

“Oh god, Derek!” Stiles wailed, and seized as he spilled between them.

Derek threw back his head and howled, the sound hurting Stiles' ears even as it made his heart flutter as the bond strummed between them. Stiles sobbed through his release before going limp. Distantly he felt Derek's head fall on his shoulder as the man trembled through his own orgasmic experience.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, “Gods, Stiles.”

“I'm here,” Stiles breathed, heavy hand reaching up to card through his hair, “I'm here, Derek.”

They slept. Exhausted and holding each other tightly, legs and arms tangled. Derek's lip was pressed against Stiles' forehead in an absentminded kiss and Stiles was cupping Derek's frankly god-like ass.

Derek woke up to Stiles suckling his cock, cheeks hollowing as he worked Derek to hardness. He growled in approval and Stiles popped off, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Always wanted to try this,” He smirked.

Stiles held up his phone and then put it down on Derek's dresser. He straddled Derek's hips and cold lube hit his hot length. He hissed, but it did nothing to cool his ardor. Stiles worked it firmly all over his cock and then slid down it without further prep. Derek gasped and his eyes fluttered closed. Jarring electric music had them flying open. He looked at the phone and then back at Stiles.

“Really?!” He asked.

Stiles' cheeks were bright pink. He gave Derek an excited grin and then began to move in time with the music. It was overwhelming. Stiles was still open from the night before, but the drag was more intense since his body hadn't stayed completely loose and he was bouncing on Derek's cock with the kind of enthusiasm that he'd expected from his hyperactive and spontaneous mate. Derek let his mouth fall open, gripped his ass to keep him from going off track, and held him while Stiles rode him into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek walked downstairs with Stiles' fingers laced with his own. He couldn't stop smiling, and he honestly hadn't realized how little he'd smiled since Kate had turned his world upside down until this moment. He had his mate. His mate was here, in his home, in his life, and there was nothing to keep them apart any more. Stiles smelled nervous and sad, but that would all be corrected when Derek explained to his mother that this was someone who would actually _make him happy._ She would forgive the past. She had to.

It had been far longer than six hours, closer to ten, and Derek wasn't surprised to find his parents were the only ones home. They were sitting over cups of tea that had stopped steaming long ago and they looked angry when Derek approached.

Of course. They probably thought Derek was acting rather strange and perhaps Stiles had done something to him. They were always wary of him being taken advantage of again. That and Stiles' transgressions, but they would all be worked out in the end, Derek was sure of that. Talia was a kind and loving soul; she wouldn't hold the misadventures of youth against someone.

“Mom,” Derek stated, squaring his shoulders and preparing to fight for his beloved, “Dad. Stiles and I bonded and-”

Talia started to protest, but before she could get more wound up or Jethro could start in on them, Stiles interrupted with a much louder voice than he'd used the entire time he'd been there. Gone was the nervous young man. Here was Stiles Stilinski, sarcastic and abrasive.

“Well, this has been intense,” Stiles stated sharply, “But I should really get home and take a _really_ long shower. It was horrible meeting you all, thanks for letting me bone your son, I'll probably see you around town, or whatever. Feel free to _not_ make eye contact.”

Stiles pulled free of Derek's numb fingers and headed for the door at a sharp pace. Derek stared after him in horror before turning on his mother and father.

“I don't care what he's done, he's mine!”

Stiles paused and Derek took hope in convincing them both to work it out, but his mother used the opportunity to try to talk him down.

“You aren't an alpha,” Talia sighed, “You don't form a _pack,_ and I won't be accepting him into mine even if you two have bonded. You would have to join up with another alpha, and I don't think that's something you want to do. Your bond will fade with my rejection.”

“Not a _pack_ bond, mom, a _mate bond,”_ Derek argued. Stiles' footsteps stopped at the door. He was listening.

“Derek,” Talia's eyes took on a more pitying look, “You've been mistaken before.”

“I'm not this time! Kate manipulated me, Stiles is-”

“A delinquent. A criminal, just like Kate was.”

“Who's Kate?” Stiles wondered, walking slowly back into the room with those intelligent eyes darting about. He stank of jealousy.

“She's _no one_ and you're wrong!” Derek roared at her, eyes flashing yellow.

Talia's eyes flashed red back, but she didn't rise or bare her teeth.

“Derek, take a few deep breaths, honey,” She stood up to face him, hands raising with gentling motions, “How about a snack?”

“I don't want to eat, I want my _mate_!” Derek growled, pulling away from her and grasping Stiles' hand again, “I'll leave. I'll break with the pack. I've waited nearly _three years_ for him, I'm not waiting another day!”

“Yeah, about those two years and eight months,” Stiles droned, “Did it ever occur to you that... maybe... they weren't exactly great for me?”

Derek turned his head and blinked at Stiles, “I hated being away from you. They were awful for me, too.”

“No. No, I don't think they were,” Stiles spoke coldly, “Question for you: You've all decided you know who I am and what I've done based on a few minor interactions, but do you know what your son and I did _right_ before he turned eighteen?”

“I'd rather not think about it,” Talia frowned.

“No? Because it's consumed _my_ entire life. You see, while you've been all judge, jury, and sentencing on me today what you've been missing was a trial. What happens at a trial? A presentation of facts,” Stiles reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture, “I was going to just leave, but I wasn't expecting Derek to actually try to start a relationship with me. I figured this was another booty call for him. A chance for me to enjoy my mate one last time so I could finally get some closure and move on for me. However, if he's going to fight this than I guess I _do_ need to plead my case before you all decide it's a good idea to actually make it a legal demand for a mating bond. You see: The Accords only demand I _try_ to form a bond. If a one-sided one forms and I reject _you,_ you can try to force me into a trial period with a court order, but I don't really have time for that and if you try to take me to court I'm going to plead abuse and get _right_ out of it. Not just because of Peter, either. Talia- sorry, _Alpha_ Talia- do you know how many grand kids you have?”

“None,” She replied, “Laura is waiting until after she passes the bar.”

“Wrong. You see _mate_ , no one believed me. I showed up at school the next day and told my best friend, my former unrequited love Lydia, and anyone who would listen that I was mated to Derek Hale. I was excited as hell. I was planning a _wedding_. I didn't have your number and you didn't show up at school ever again so I left mine with Cora, but she tossed it in the trash thinking I was hitting on her. I don't think she even noticed who handed it to her, to be honest. Didn't even look at me. Problem is, you forgot the condom,” Stiles told him, voice cracking.

Stiles held out the picture to Derek who took it and stared down at the image of Stiles in hospital garb holding... a baby. He looked exhausted but proud, and his eyes were flaring in the camera. Only supernatural eyes did that, but Stiles was human... wasn't he?

“That XXL condom I dropped in Cora's pudding? I was trying to talk to her, but Jackson pushed me and I dropped it. It had your scent on it. I thought I could convince her we were a thing and get to you, but she just shouted at me and stormed off. Then the school told my dad that I was having some weird ass delusions, so they put me in Eichen House. By the time I got out of the medication daze they'd put me in I was pregnant, passed the point of abortion even if I'd wanted it, and you were gone. Going to college in New York. The first thing I did when I got out was ask my dad if you'd come around for me. You hadn't. He believed me finally since I was pregnant and the times matched up, but sat me down to have a nice long talk about boys and fake promises.”

“Pregnant?” Talia asked, “That's impossible.”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “No, they weren't fake promises. You were a _minor,_ Stiles. I couldn't... I couldn't be like _her_. I had to wait for you. If I'd known you-”

“THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?!” Stiles shouted.

Derek winced back and Stiles took a deep breath to calm down while Talia stood up and took the photo, her confusion only deepening as she studied it.

“Why didn't you wait until _now_?” Stiles asked, “If you were just going to cut me off and leave me like that?”

“I wanted to claim you,” Derek's eyes lowered guiltily, “I thought you were human and... and you'd stray. Find someone else while I was away. I wanted you to remember me and be here when I got back for your eighteenth birthday.”

Stiles just shook his head, not sure what to say to that disappointing reasoning, but Talia had found her voice again.

“You're lying. This can't be real,” She insisted, “You're a human.”

“Part human,” Stiles replied, “There's just enough werefox in me to make me receptive to impregnation as a male, something I didn't know until it happened.”

“Laura's phone,” Derek whispered with wide eyes, “That was right after I left. You were trying to call me. To tell me about... my baby.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, “I figured you should know. I'd left a few messages from _my_ phone after my dad hunted down your number, but you never called me back and I didn't want to leave the news in a message. I was also missing your voice. That was my last attempt and it went spectacularly wrong, so I just decided... well, maybe you didn't want me. Maybe the mating bond _I_ was feeling was one sided. And maybe I didn't want to keep trying to tell someone who didn't want to know me.”

“The medication,” Talia asked, resolve in her voice as she let Derek jerk the picture out of her numb fingers, “Did it hurt the baby?”

Derek studied the photo, eyes concerned as he squinted at her.

“No,” Stiles replied, “Luckily she's a werewolf so she's fine. Not that you need to worry about that seeing as you _aren't in her life_ and never will be. I never thought this would be an issue before, but don't fight me on custody... Oh, and you can't get me on charges about the car, either. I have an alibi. I have my suspicions about who did it, but no evidence. My dad cold-cased it two years ago, probably because he hates your guts.”

“You can't keep me from my daughter,” Derek insisted, giving Stiles a look of horror, “She needs a pack. Werewolves _need_ pack, and when she gets older she'll need an alpha.”

“Her name is Claudia, and she has an alpha already. So do I. I don't need you, or your pack, and I don't want in it. So, thanks for this chat. It's been super cleansing. I hope to never see you again.”

Stiles turned and headed for the door, and this time he didn't hesitate to pull open the door and walk out it.

“What if you're pregnant now?!” Derek called as he chased after him.

“Morning after pill,” Stiles called over his shoulder, “I already bought it. Don't worry, Derek, I won't be calling you up this time.”

Derek cried out, “You're my mate! She's my daughter! I didn't know! Stiles! I was trying to protect you from me, not hurt or abandon you!”

“Not making your case by implying you're dangerous!”

“Wait, wait!” Talia was following as well, desperation in her voice, “Stiles! We can help you! Financially!”

Stiles paused and Talia continued, “Your dad's bills. The second mortgage I'm sure he took on the house. Your education that you can't possibly afford next year, and especially with a _toddler_ at home. Daycare! We can pay for daycare.”

“I'll watch her,” Derek spat out, “Let me make up for lost time. Please, I want to know my daughter. If... if you don't want me...” Derek's voice sounded raw and broken, “I know what it's like to be... to be used like that. I thought what we shared was _different,_ Stiles. I wasn't the only one making promises. You said you were _mine._ I won't ever make you feel like that again. I swear.”

Stiles turned slowly and frowned at them, “You know what it's like, huh?”

“He really does,” Talia pleaded, “When Derek was fourteen-”

“Mom!” Derek shouted at her.

“He needs to know! When Derek was fourteen a teacher raped him. As far as I knew he never touched another person again, or let them touch him. To find out that his mate was younger than him? Can't you see he just didn't want to become her, Stiles? Derek should have called you back, Stiles, but he _never_ meant to hurt you. He went about it the wrong way. He's... he's never been good with these sorts of things. It has to mean _something_ that he didn't mean to hurt you.”

“Not really?” Stiles gestured once with a hand palm up between the two of them.

“Why come here and do this if you don't want me as your mate and won't let me father my child?” Derek asked.

“I told you already. Closure,” Stiles stated, then his eyes drifted down Derek's body, “And getting to touch you one last time.”

Derek breathed, “You _can_ feel the mate bond between us. It doesn't just go one way because you're not completely human.”

“Why do you think I was so _convinced_ you were coming back for me?” Stiles asked bitterly, face twisted up with memories of old pain.

“It won't go away, Stiles,” Derek insisted, “It will just crawl under your skin like a parasite.”

“Okay, first off, ew,” Stiles grimaced, “And second of all _I know._ I've been feeling it this whole time.”

“So what are you going to do when it gets unbearable again? Come here for a quickie?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled and slid his hands into his pockets, “Exactly.”

“I don't want that. I don't want a pointless fuck every couple of years.”

“Well, that's all you're gonna get. So you either accept it or learn to tell me no. Pro-tip: telling me no is pretty hard. I'd tell you to get some tips from my dad, but he gets trigger happy around you.”

Stiles turned to leave again and Derek continued to follow him down the walkway towards the long driveway.

“Give me a chance!” Derek demanded.

“Or you'll what?” Stiles laughed, “Huff and puff and blow my clothes off?”

Stiles' jeep was coming up the driveway and he let out a sigh of relief, “Finally. Scott! You're late! You ruined my dramatic exit!”

The jeep stopped and Scott climbed out, giving them all a sorrowful look, “I was hoping you wouldn't go through with it.”

“Why would you think that?” Stiles asked, “Come on, out. Let me drive my baby.”

“Your _baby_ is at home with your dad,” Scott reminded him, “And she deserves a second father.”

“She deserves to never be lied to. Or bought,” Stiles glanced at them accusingly and climbed into his jeep.

“At least let us provide for her,” Talia insisted, “No strings attached.”

“Mom!” Derek argued, apparently hoping for a few strings.

“You can't win this, Derek!” She hissed, “She's still family. Let us help you.”

“You do need help with money, Stiles,” Scott insisted softly, but Stiles only gave him a glare as he climbed into the jeep's passenger side. He kept his door open, effectively stalling and giving them more time to talk.

“I'll think about it,” Stiles partway relented in the hopes it would get them moving.

“I'm _not_ going to stop trying,” Derek persisted, walking around to look through the open passenger side door of the jeep as Stiles drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel, “I never wanted to abandon you, and I _never_ knew you were pregnant. I would have come right back. I'd have dropped _everything_ to take care of you and our-”

“I don't need taking care of,” Stiles shot back at him, “I'm not a child, and _my_ daughter is fine. You should listen to your mom more, because she's honestly got a better chance of getting me to listen than _you_ do, and that says a lot _mate._ I hope you're not planning on becoming a lawyer, because negotiations is _not_ your thing.”

Stiles started backing up so fast that Scott couldn't shut the door until he stopped to turn the wheel into a three-point turn. They drove off while Stiles fought back tears and Scott waited him out. They were nearly home when Stiles spoke again.

“Don't start.”

“I didn't say anything.”

“You did back there. You're supposed to have my _back.”_

“I do, which is why you should be talking this out with them. You saw how upset they were, Stiles. They wanted to make things right.”

“You didn't see them for the last 24 hours. You wanna know what kind of people they are?” Stiles pulled up his shirt to show off the bruising from Laura.

“What the hell?!”

“Peter Hale wanted to know who painted my name in Talia's car. And Laura squeezed the shit out of me because of her phone, which was kinda fair I guess... even though she can afford, like, twenty. And Derek let me go through all that without saying a word instead of standing up and claiming me as his when I walked in the door. He just _played along_. They're not good people, Scott. I don't want them in mine or Claudia's life, okay? Some people just aren't meant to be with their soul mates. I got Claudia out of it. That's all I need.”

“Maybe he didn't know they were hurting you?”

“He knew Peter would.”

Scott was quiet for a bit, “You aren't going to take the morning after pill, are you?”

“Yeah, I am,” Stiles frowned, “Because they'll take me to court if I don't. I'd _like_ another kid, but I can't go about it that way. If they take me to court over Claudia I have a fair case showing abandonment and quite possibly could say Derek took advantage of me. If I use _him_ for sex and get pregnant they'll have a case against me.”

“Why did he do it?” Scott asked, “Did he ever say?”

“Yeah. Says he was afraid of being a creeper and wanting me while I was a minor. As if there aren't a million cases out there for child marriage when a person's mate turns out to be older than them.”

“Those cases are gross.”

“Even so, he legally wouldn't be doing anything wrong so I don't know why he's being weird about it. We're not even that far apart in age. It probably wouldn't have even made it to a judge.”

“Maybe because _he_ thinks those cases are gross?”

“Whatever. It doesn't matter,” Stiles insisted.

“You sure about that?”

“ _Yes.”_

“Okay. It's your life, Stiles. Just know I'm here to help you pick up the pieces again.”


	5. Chapter 5

The thing was: mating was a finicky thing. The idea that one's soulmate was out there somewhere was a fantasy that fueled the movie industry, but wasn't completely realistic. Humans couldn't sense their mates and often spent their whole lives searching for them, settling for someone else before it ever happened. There were programs designed to help humans find their mate, ways to connect based on past history of dates people died and were born. It was all about figuring out who you'd spent your last life with, and the programs all came with a warning: if you met your mate before you were supposed to you might not _click_ right away. Part of Stiles had thought that that might be what had happened with he and Derek. He'd been so sure that when he showed up at the Hale house he would feel overwhelming love, not just the empty ache in his chest over being away from him. He'd feel _drawn to him_ , not just hollow and remorseful. It hadn't happened. He still felt, even in Derek's presence, that a part of him was _missing_. It was enough to make him doubt everything. Enough to make him think that Derek was just another obsession like Lydia had been. Enough to break him, and let him drown in the anger he'd felt simmering beneath the surface for so long. Stiles hadn't noticed Derek was his mate until after they'd fucked, and he was part supernatural. After it became obvious he felt an overwhelming need to be near him, touch him, cherish and be cherished by him. He could, to some degree, understand Derek's frantic urge to get with Stiles before the 'cut off' of Derek turning 18 since Supernatural beings could sense their mates in ways humans could not. It was the behavior afterwards that had him broken inside, especially being so young and feeling the pull of his mate while pregnant. It hurt, far too much.

Stiles wasn't afraid that the Hales were going to swoop in and take Claudia from him anymore. He'd stood up to them. They'd been helpless before his legal rights as her birth parent. Derek Hale wasn't on the birth certificate and he had no proof that Claudia was his. Talia had demanded a paternity test so they could proceed with visitation, but Stiles had argued that since there was no request for paternity care, and the test would be traumatic for a small child, it wasn't necessary. The judge had agreed. If Stiles didn't want money from them they had no reason to get proof, and they had avoided Stiles when he'd tried to contact them to inform Derek so Derek had officially abandoned his offspring. Visitation wasn't even up for grabs. It was over in less than an hour.

Graduation. Graduation and then summer break. All of Stiles' friends would be going off to college, and Derek most likely would return to New York and the life he had far away from Stiles and Claudia. There would be no more court cases, and Stiles hadn't opted to get a restraining order because his father was the sheriff. It was essentially handled, even if it did put a crimp in his relationship with the DA.

Stiles was a local legend for standing up to the Hales, and a local buffoon for not trying to get their money. He didn't care. People had stopped calling him a slut now that they knew the truth- that he hadn't just slept around and had actually been with Derek _and_ had had a kid- and he was finally free. Instead of hiding Claudia away as he had for years, he was free to go out in public. He couldn't afford daycare so his father was still paying for his upkeep and Claudia's. Stiles did some online tutoring for money during Claudia's naps during the school year and he intended to keep it up even though he wasn't in online high school anymore. It was a good way to work from home and supplement his dad's income.

He did splurge on one thing this year, though. Claudia was _just_ old enough to take baby swim classes, and learning to swim was important to Stiles. Claudia was his entire world and her safety was his focus, so he got a membership to the local pool where Stiles was enrolled in a Mommy And Me swimming class. It was Claudia's first summer out in the open, but Stiles' secret was out so he wasn't going to hide her anymore.

Claudia's first class was fairly typical. She shrieked at the cold water and demanded he remove her _immediately_. Actually the word she tried to spit out was 'pronto' but it came out 'ponno' and made him giggle, which only offended her more. Her outraged expression was so similar to Talia's that it made Stiles' heart hurt. He'd never get away from the Hales, it seemed. After a while she adjusted to the water and the songs where he rocked her in the water to get her used to being on her back was met with happy coos. He changed her out of her water diaper and into a regular, put on her pretty yellow sundress, and headed home in the unseasonably warm spring weather. Ah, California. Where they had two weeks of actual winter, a day or two of spring and fall, and wildfire season. Stiles was tempted to move, but not without his father. Besides, where would he go and what would he do? His goal to be in the FBI was on delay... possibly abandoned. If he were lucky he'd manage to follow in his dad's footsteps and be a deputy or maybe even sheriff someday, but not until Claudia was nearly a teenager and able to care for herself alone like Stiles had had to. It wasn't a future Stiles wanted for her, but it was what was going to happen since he truly could _not_ mooch off his dad forever.

The jeep started after a few tries and they rumbled down the road from the pool, past the park, past the fields for the farm that made extra money off of the pool they'd set up and sold memberships to. The other parents had sped along past him, probably headed for other organized events. Stiles wasn't in a rush. This was the only activity he'd been able to afford and Claudia was already snoozing in the back seat, ready for her nap. Stiles was ready for one as well. What was it about sun and water that made a person sleepy?

Of course, that was when the jeep chose to sputter, start shaking violently, and then just _die_ in the middle of the fucking road.

“No. Nonononono, come on baby. Come on.”

Stiles got out, rolling down the window since there was no air flowing anymore, and hurried to the front. He was demanding the car start, trying to tinker with it, when his daughter started to cry miserably from the back.

“Daddy! I _hot!_ Daddy! Hot!!”

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck,” Stiles muttered, but plastered on a smile as he came around to the side and opened it up for her. He unbuckled her and pulled her out of the car, setting her down on the long grass beside the road and then thinking better of it and scooping her up, “You wanna help me with the car, baby?”

“NOOOOO!” She shrieked, and went into full toddler meltdown, complete with screaming, noodle legs, and full body sobs.

“Oh, yay,” Stiles whimpered, walking around to the front. He noticed a growing puddle of fluid easing towards him from under his car.

This wasn't going to be fixed with ducktape and rage. Not this time.

“Oh, no,” Stiles sighed miserably.

He got his phone and started making calls. Scott was in Washington checking out colleges with his mom. His dad was on duty, but Stiles didn't want to bother him at work. He checked in with Jordan, but he was also working so that was out. Lydia and he had formed a friendship over the years, but she didn't answer when he texted her. He didn't actually know anyone else. Having a kid didn't grow ones friendship crowd. Quite the opposite, especially when you end up keeping that kid secret for nearly two years.

Stiles gave up and called a tow truck instead. An hour later one pulled up and parked in front of his jeep. By that point he'd rocked Claudia to sleep after bribing her with a go-ghurt he'd packed for after the pool and stuffing her full of water out of fear that the heat would get to her. She was passed out in his arms as he walked back and forth, sweating his ass off, and singing in a croaky voice. He was dehydrated after having given her all his water and the truck driver barely warranted his attention.

“Thank fuck you're here,” He groaned, gesturing to his jeep while adjusting the thin blanket keeping the sun off Claudia's head, “I was starting to think walking home would be better than keeping her out here.”

“You should have listed it as an emergency,” A deep, familiar voice spoke up, “I'd have left my other job and come here immediately. Or sent the other truck if they were closer.”

Stiles lifted his eyes to meet Derek's, but his eyes were averted and he just turned sharply and walked back to his truck. He came back with two cold bottles of water and held them out to Stiles. Stiles took one, unable to really hold both with Claudia in his arms. Derek put the other one on the ground at his feet and walked over to the jeep. He glanced under the hood and shook his head.

“Radiator's leaking, but it sounded like your alternator from what Boyd relayed from your call. I see... two patched hoses. Duct tape? Really?”

“Shut up and tow it already,” Stiles grumbled, “And don't make this a thing, okay? What are you even doing working a shit job as a tow truck driver?”

“I'm a mechanic,” Derek replied, not bothering to elaborate.

“Fine, what are you doing working as a mechanic? I thought you would be in New York. Don't you usually stay there unless it's a holiday?”

“I didn't enroll this summer,” Derek stated. It hung in the air between them that he thought he'd be spending it with Stiles. He thought they'd be making love and wedding plans.

“Well... is it your shop?”

“Not yet.”

“Can you tow me to the other shop in town?”

“For a higher fee,” Derek stated.

Stiles scoffed and gaped. For some reason Stiles had thought that Derek would cut him a break. Not charge him. It was ridiculous, of course. Stiles was essentially keeping his child from him. Derek owed him nothing.

“Where's your house? You have a garage?” Derek asked, leaning over into the car and studying the hoses.

“Yeah, we do.”

“I'll take it there. I can bring most of what I need to your house and what needs to be bought I'll order out.”

“You're... you're going to fix it at my place?”

“If I do it at the garage I'll have to charge you. If I do it at my house my mother will make _me_ pay.”

Stiles snorted, “Are you any good?”

Derek glanced up at him and cocked an eyebrow, “Very.”

Stiles felt it then. The hair on the backs of his arms and neck stood at attention. His belly swooped. Oxytocin flowed through him and he felt a sudden affection for Derek tug at his heart. This was the moment they were _supposed_ to fall for each other. The moment Stiles was supposed to realize they were soul mates. The moment Derek was supposed to act on his long-suppressed longing, if only he had _waited_ like he had talked about doing. If only he hadn't intruded on Stiles' life too early and then abandoned him with a bun in the oven. This was the moment they were supposed to _click._

Derek must have seen the sudden confusion of feelings on Stiles' face because his eyebrows furrowed and he straightened up. He put out a hand to touch Stiles' shoulder, and when Stiles didn't pull away he placed it on the arm supporting Claudia.

“You okay?”

“Just... tired. Sweaty. Gross.”

Derek looked over him and nodded slightly, mouth twitching a bit, “Let's get you home, then. Move her carseat into my truck.”

Stiles nodded and then faltered. He couldn't just put her down in the burning hot car while he unlatched the car seat, and he couldn't well move it about with her in it. She was too heavy for that, especially when crawling into a huge ass truck. He glanced over at Derek, saw that his hands were relatively clean, and passed Claudia to him.

Derek took her with wide eyes, hands surprisingly unerring as he held the small child. He did have a young sibling, so he had probably held him often. Claudia's head lolled back against his shoulder, her rump supported under his arm and one tubby thigh gripped in his hand. She snored softly and Derek looked down at her with wide, devastated eyes. Stiles looked away. He couldn't see that look on Derek's face and remain unaffected. Stiles turned to unhook the carseat, moving it with practiced ease, pulled it out of the jeep, and then straightened up again. He met Derek's wet eyes as he headed past him for the truck and Derek took a shuddering breath before following him. Stiles set up the car seat facing backwards and took Claudia from Derek's arms so he could buckle her in. Derek wiped ineffectively at his tears and headed for the hook and chain on his truck. Stiles sat in the cab of the truck and cranked up the air. He breathed easy with the cold air blowing on his face and drank the water from the bottle as if it were elixir of life. After a while of the truck shaking about as Derek hooked up the jeep the werewolf returned, got into the cab, and drove towards Stiles' house without asking for directions. Stiles tried not to be weirded out that he knew where they lived. It wasn't exactly a secret that the Sheriff lived there, Stiles was his son, and Derek had _not_ been sure about a garage, so the chances of him stalking them was slim.

“You'll be okay alone?” Derek asked when they stopped in front of his house.

“It's what I'm used to,” Stiles shrugged.

“I'm going to unload the jeep, push it into your garage, and then go get some parts for it. She's... okay?”

“She's fine,” Stiles nodded, “Just tired.”

“Good,” Derek nodded, “I'll... I'll be back in a few hours.”

Unhooking the seat was easier than hooking it up, so after a bit of struggling he pulled the seat out with Claudia only whining a bit. Derek steadied him so he didn't topple under the weight. He headed for the house without looking back. He didn't want to. His heart hurt too much to focus on why.


	6. Chapter 6

It took Derek a week of working after his shift at the mechanic to fix up Stiles' car, part of which was due to needing to order parts. Stiles' father didn't even blink at Derek's presence in his garage, he just told him to keep it down when he was sleeping. Stiles, for his part, was uncharacteristically silent. He brought Derek cold drinks and sandwiches and kept Claudia away because he didn't want to hurt either of them and she tended to get attached to people.

When Stiles came out one day and found the garage door open and the jeep running he felt an odd pang of sorrow. Derek wouldn't come back anymore. His work was done. The werewolf was well aware of that fact as he slid out of the driver's seat and handed Stiles the keys.

“I guess... it's okay now?” Stiles asked, embarrassed by his croaking voice.

“Just... change it's oil regularly. If you bring it to my shop I won't charge you labor, but I can't do work for free there.”

“Yeah, that's... amazing. Thank you. You know. For the. Repair,” Stiles struggled, not sure what to say to the baby daddy who had just fixed his ride free of charge.

“Sure,” Derek agreed.

“Did you want to wash up?” Stiles asked, noticing he was extra covered in grit that day. He'd just finished bleeding the lines and replacing the fluids. Stiles had made this offer before but Derek had always refused. Now he hesitated before nodding, “Not for sex. Like, legitimately just for a shower.”

“Thanks, I'd like to clean up,” Derek nodded again.

“Okay. Cool. Okay.”

Stiles led Derek in through the kitchen door, past the living room where Claudia was playing in her playpen with a loud toy as Sesame Street played in the background. Derek glanced at her and sniffed the air, taking in the scent of his daughter with a look of longing in her direction.

Derek followed him upstairs and Stiles handed him a towel and left him to it. It was Claudia's nap time by the time the man emerged, so Stiles was in his room in his rocking chair, moving it with one foot while Claudia drifted in and out of sleep in his arms with a thumb in her mouth. Derek hesitated outside the bedroom door, the towel in his hand. He held it up and raised both eyebrows in question.

Stiles gestured to the laundry basket inside his room. Derek stepped in the room and draped the towel over it so it wouldn't mildew. He was watching Claudia closely and Stiles couldn't help but notice that she settled rather abruptly when Derek came near. She sensed her father, perhaps. Or it was a coincidence and she as just tired.

“She sleeps a lot,” Derek spoke up as Stiles stood up and lowered her into her crib. When awake she was trying to climb out of it. It wouldn't last long.

“She's young.”

“She's lonely. She shouldn't sleep alone. Werewolves sleep in their parents beds until puberty.”

“That's how SIDS happens.”

“Not for werewolves.”

“Well, maybe I'll try it.”

“Black and white,” Derek all but whispered.

“What?”

“You said you were designing your dream wedding. So was I. The colors I picked were black and white.”

“That's pretty boring.”

“It was my parent's colors. My dad has a James Bond thing. He thought suits were sexy, so the wedding was all black tuxes and white dresses.”

“The bride let herself be overshadowed? Weak.”

“No one overshadows my mother,” Derek stated firmly.

“Okay, fair.”

“Also her wedding dress was deep red. The only red in the whole place. Even the bridesmaids were in beige lipstick.”

“Cold. I like it.”

Derek waited and Stiles gave in with a sigh. He went to his book shelf and pulled down a dusty binder. In it were clippings of flowers, cakes, vases, suits, and a few wedding location brochures. He opened it to his color scheme since that was what Derek had asked, put it on his desk, and stepped aside.

“It's brown and green?” Derek blinked, “I sort of thought...”

“What? Plaid? Jedi knight robes? I was fifteen. You were older. I wanted a grown-up wedding.”

“Yeah, but why brown and green?”

Stiles grabbed Derek's bicep and tugged. For a moment he didn't budge, but then relented and let Stiles drag him across the floor to the dresser and the mirror behind the door. Stiles closed it softly and gestured to the mirror. Derek shrugged.

“Your eye color, asshole,” Stiles huffed.

“Oh. Werewolves don't really focus on _those_ eyes.”

Electric blue flared and Stiles blinked at the sight while Derek ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Who?” Stiles asked softly, wanting to know what life Derek had taken.

“Kate.”

“I see.”

“She came for my family. She tried to kill them. The house was surrounded by mountain ash and she had set it on fire. My mother got my brother Jacob, the human, to break the line. I ripped out her throat before she could escape.”

“Wow,” Stiles breathed, not aware of the story, “My dad... he never brought that up.”

“No one knows,” Derek replied, turning to face him, “It's a family secret. We gave her body to the Nematon to ask the forest for forgiveness for shedding blood on our land. Nothing bad happened, so I guess it forgave us.”

“Is that why you dropped out of school? Cause you killed the teacher?”

“No,” Derek shook his head, “I dropped out because I was afraid of you. Of hurting you. Of becoming _her._ I guess my fears were well founded.”

Stiles sighed and looked back at Claudia. She was fussing in her sleep, but he didn't think it was from the sounds of them whispering. Werewolves, for all their sensitive hearing, could sleep through a helluva lot after they grew into their ears after infancy. She was reacting to their scent. The stress and fear and longing in the room.

“I should go,” Derek said softly, “Call me if you... if you need anything.”

Derek started to move away and Stiles didn't stop him. He made it to the door and Stiles still didn't budge. He opened it and Stiles swallowed hard but stayed silent despite the ache in his chest. He heard the car outside start up and couldn't take it any longer.

“I need my mate,” Stiles whispered.

The Camaro's engine cut and Stiles let his eyes fall shut in relief. This time, Derek didn't run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I feel like this needs MORE. I feel like it could be a really good series, but honestly at this point I"m not feeling the pull to write more. Maybe if people like it. Sometimes that gets me writing when people poke me to continue. Also if people don't ruin it by making nasty comments. -.-


End file.
